Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detector and a sensor, in particular, to an object detector using an object as a detection target and a sensor including the object detector.
Description of the Related Art
The development of a sensor using laser light has increased considerably in recent years.
For example, JP 3446466B discloses a reflection sensor including a rotating polygon mirror, a pulse light incident unit which emits pulse light to enter into the rotating polygon mirror from a predetermined direction, and a light receiver which receives the pulse light emitted from a reflection surface of the rotating polygon mirror to a forward measurement area, and reflected by an object in the measurement area.
As another example, JP 2894055B discloses a laser radar which is installed in a vehicle, and determines the existence or non-existence of an obstacle from object-reflected light of laser light emitted in a forward space in a traveling direction.
However, in the devices disclosed in JP 3446466B and JP 2894055B, it is difficult to satisfy an increase in distance to a detectable object, expansion of a defection region in an up and down direction, and improvement in detection resolution performance in an up and down direction.